


Heather

by skvhei



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Kurosaki Ichigo, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kurosaki Ichigo Needs a Hug, Kurosaki Ichigo is an Idiot, Post-Soul Society Arc, Shinigami, Song: Heather (Conan Gray)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvhei/pseuds/skvhei
Summary: Y/n is hopelessly in love with Kurosaki Ichigo, her supposed best friend. Nothing she does will ever make him love her back; all it takes is a little jump.This story basically follows the song Heather by Conan Gray.TW: Mentions of suicide and depression.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo / Reader
Series: Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153394
Kudos: 2





	Heather

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when the song was really popular but i decided to change up a lot of things.

* _ Flash back* _

_ Date: December 3rd  _

_ “Ichigo look! It's snowing!” Y/n exclaimed as she ran out the school yard spinning around with her arms out. Ichigo looked at her still in her blazer, he sighed. _

_ “L/n you're gonna get a cold if you keep doing that every time it snows.” He picked up their things and walked up to her. “Come on put it on we have to get going.” Holding out her bag pack. She looked at him, ‘always so serious’ she thought.  _

_ “Alright let's go.” She said putting her scarf on. They started making their way back to his house since they had to study for their upcoming test. He glanced at her as more and more snow fell from the sky, she was slightly shivering due to the cold, ‘Of course she wouldn’t say anything about being cold’ Ichigo took off his sweater and placed it over Y/n as she reluctantly put her arms through the sleeves.  _

_ “Ichigo are you sure? I don’t think it looks good on me plus what about you? Aren’t you cold?” She questioned, deeply concerned for her friend. _ _  
  
_

_ “I’m fine Y/n, don’t worry about me. Plus, it looks better on you than it does on me.” He smiles, Y/n smiles back at him as she snuggles up in his sweater. ‘ _ **_Only if you knew how much I liked you_ ** _.’ But she could never tell him that.  _

_ *End of flashback*  _

_ *Beginning of last week*  _

_ Walking through the halls of Karakura High School, Ichigo walked Y/n to her last period before he left for his. They walk in comfortable silence, side by side, Orihime Inoue passes by them. The girls smile and wave at each other as they were friends. Ichigo however, just watched her as she walks by. ‘ _ **_What a sight for sore eyes_ ** _ ’ Y/n thinks, ‘ _ **_brighter than a blue sky_ ** _.’ She looks at him watch Orihime as she walks away to her own class, awe stricken by her sudden appearance. A frown spreads on Y/n’s face, she looks down, how could she compete with that? _

_ Ichigo must have sensed her sudden sadness, “You okay?” He asked _

_ Y/n looked up to him with the brightest smile ever. “Yeah, I’m fine.” she lies as she looks back down, “ _ **_She’s got you mesmerized, while I die_ ** _.” Y/n mumbles.  _

_ “Did you say something?” he asked again. _

_ “Nope, nothing.” she laughs off, the walk comes to an end as they reach her classroom.  _

_ “See you later Ichigo.” _

_ “Yeah, catch you later.” Ichigo says as he walks away to his own class, before he turns the corner he runs back to Y/n and pecks her on the lips. ‘What?’ Y/n thinks, confused with the sudden action.  _

_ “Don’t be so sad! Cheer up!” He says somewhat loudly running to his last class turning the corner out of sight.  _

_ Instead of the outcome he wanted, the entire opposite happened. “Why would you do that to me?” Tears start to form in her eyes as she enters her final class.  _

_ *Present time*  _

  
  


‘I can’t take this anymore.’ Y/n thinks, sitting with her legs to her chest on the roof of the school building, her hair slightly blowing due to the wind. ‘What happens when I tell him?’ ‘Will he hate me?’ All these thoughts and she couldn’t choose one to only think about. She chuckles to herself, ‘This is stupid, he’s not gonna care.’ Tears start coming out of her eyes, rolling down Y/n face fast. ‘Of course I’m crying.’ Y/n starts to breath heavily, more and more tears start coming down like a river.

“I can’t take this anymore” Y/n says out loud, my voice cracking. The door of the roof opened, she stood up and glanced at Ichigo. More tears came spilling out, she tried stopping them but they continued. There he is, the boy who slowly broke her heart, the reason why Y/n is like this. 

“Y/n? What happened?” Ichigo asked, running towards her, his eyes empty at the sight of seeing her cry.

Y/n took a step back shakily, “You did.” She breathes out.

He looks at her with the most puzzled expression, “What are you talking about?” He questioned.

“ **Why would you ever kiss me** ?” A stray tear falling down her puffy face.

“‘What kiss?” He asked, she looked at him with dead eyes. Then it hit him, “Are you angry about that? It was supposed to make you feel better-” 

She scoffed, “You don’t even know the beginning of it.” 

“Y/n tell me.” He says sincerely, he tried touching her shoulder. 

Y/n jerked away before he made contact. She shoots daggers at him, never in her life had she been more angry at Ichigo. “You’re the reason why I’m like this.” She told him, her heart strained with so much pain in her voice, “YOU ARE the reason why I cry at night.” 

She paused, “This is stupid, forget I said anything.” She starts walking away, tears don’t stop coming out. He grabbed her arm, she turned back to him. “What?” Her eyes held so much sadness in it. They were so close to the edge, just one foot away from ending it all.

“What’s going on? Did you not like the kiss? Did I do something wrong?” He let go of her arm. What was he not getting?

“That’s exactly it!” she starts, overwhelming tears going down her face, “Why would you lead me on?”

“What are you talking about? I never led you on.” If anything, Y/n thought Ichigo wasn’t actually paying attention to anything she just said. 

“ **I’m not even half as pretty** .” Y/n said in a hushed tone, not able to raise her voice any higher. 

“Huh? Is this about me being with Orihime?”, the stupid look came across his face again. No, idiot. This whole entire ordeal was about that.

Y/n sucked in a breath. “ **You gave her your sweater** .” 

“ **It’s just polyester.** ” The more he spoke, the more agitated Y/n became. “Why does it even matter.”

“ **But you like her better** .” Tears bursting out of her eyes, “ **I wish I were Orihime!** ” She screamed out with whatever voice she had left..

Earlier this week, Ichigo finally had the guts to ask Orihime out. To celebrate the new couple, everyone including Ishida went to Urahara’s shop. Everything seemed like it was okay on the outside, people laughing, food being served, everyone was having a great time, right? 

Wrong. The whole entire night Y/n had plastered a fake smile and laugh. She hated how she never spoke of her true feelings as she saw how Ichigo embraced Orihime, whispering sweet nothings to her. Oh how much she hated the sight right in front of her eyes, at that exact moment she wanted to gouge her eyes out. But how could she feel anger towards them? It was her own fault that she never spoke up. It was her fault she lost her only chance to be with him.

“ **But how could I hate her? She’s such an angel** .” She looked back at him, tears stopping. “ **But then again, kinda wish she was dead as she walks by** .”

“Y/n?” He questioned her again, her sudden choice of words startled him.

Speak of the devil, there she was. The same orange haired girl who made her feel like she wasn’t enough walking out of the school yard completely oblivious to what was currently happening on the roof, “ **What a sight for sore eyes** .” 

“What are you saying?”

“I see the way you look at her,  **brighter than a blue sky** .” she looked up again, “ **She’s got you mesmerized, while I die** .” A ghost frown appearing on her face.

“Don’t say that Y/n.” He tries to calm her down from whatever high she was on.

“ **Why would you ever kiss me? I’m not even half as pretty** .” she sighs again, “ **You gave her your sweater** .” 

“I said  **it was just polyester** .” He pointed out as if it wasn’t obvious.

“ **But you like her better, I wish I were-** .” 

All of a sudden she took a step back, right off the ledge of the roof. She no longer held anything, the only thing pulling her down was gravity herself.

“Y/N NO!” Ichigo yelled, he reached out for her hand and caught it. Y/n’s body dangling off the side of the building at herfailed attempted at suicide. 

“LET ME GO ICHIGO!” Y/n screamed, “Please...”   
  


“I’M NOT LETTING YOU GO.” He shouted, he gripped her hand harder.

“I CAN’T LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE!” She tried desperately to get him to release her. “I- I JUST CAN’T” 

“Y/n please don’t.” He started to form tears in his eyes as a cloud of smoke appeared, he finally turned into his shinigami form. But his efforts were in vain, just as he transformed her hand was released from him. “Y/N NO!”

She closed her eyes as the tears flew upwards as her body neared the ground. He couldn’t believe his eyes, Y/n laid on the ground, covered by a pool of her own blood. The horror in his eyes said everything, it was his fault. It was all his fault. How could Ichigo not have seen it? But what could he do? Nothing, absolutely nothing. 

He jumped down from his spot on the roof, “No.” Had this all been a dream? It had to have been, though when he touched her body it was cold to the touch. “No. No. No. NO!” All the tears resurfaced his face, how could he have done this to her? “Y/n? Please, please answer me.” But nothing came as he cradled her now dead body. 

“ **AHHHHH!** ” The substitute shinigami cried out over and over again. His wailing did nothing to bring her back, they say his screams could be heard all the way in the Soul Society. He couldn’t even think straight even as Zangetsu (white) took over his body, drawing out all Hollows in the vancity. With her body in hand, he slain each one with so much power that he couldn’t stop his rage. He held Y/n’s body once more before laying her down to fight off the other ones. 

That was it, that was the end of Y/n’s life in the World of the Living. 

**Author's Note:**

> welp here ya go, i cried a bit when i wrote this a couple months ago when i thought of this.


End file.
